Leonardo J. Sterling
NOT IN USE!! D:< Background "Hey. What's up?" Compared to many of the other students, Leon doesn't have much of an interesting backstory. He comes from a middle class family. His mom, an english teacher, and his dad, a music teacher, worked at the same middle school, which Leon subsequently attended. Although he wasn't too good in English, Leon easily aced Music. His dad taught him the guitar and a bit of the piano at a young age, and since then, he's kept playing the guitar, but not so much the piano. Because of all the music surrounding him, at home and in school, he's formed a habit of tapping things, whether it be with his foot, finger, or bobbing his head. He also played his fair share of football, making good use of his sturdy stature and broad shoulders. In one game, he ended up breaking his right arm, but it didn't affect him too much. Here, Leon wouldn't mind making a few more friends and allies, after all, the more, the merrier. Personality Being an easy-going and a relatively down to earth person, Leon's easy to approach. Instead of being alone, Leon prefers to be in the company of others. Alternatively, his straightforward and honest comments can get him into more trouble than he bargained for. His loyalty and fierce determination make up for his average level intellect. Appearance Standing at 6'2 with broad shoulders, chestnut or reddish brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and a loud, booming voice, it's hard to miss him. Leon doesn't remember to shave too often, so he'll usually be seen with some scruff on his face. He's fairly built from playing football, and is decently athletic. He doesn't mind running long distances, but sprinting isn't his thing. Not caring much about fashion or looks, Leon wears clothes that he finds comfortable. He usually wears a black riding jacket, with a T-shirt underneath, jeans, and sneakers. Accessories If Leon is going into battle, he will be wearing a longer, more padded and reinforced version of his leather jacket. He will most likely be carrying along his signature hammer, with gauntlet covered forearms, and his winged shield will be strapped onto his back. Sometimes, he may be carrying a black, nylon guitar case. He has brought along an medium sized acoustic guitar. It is black around the base of the neck and fades into a golden brown. Combat Not familiar with magic, Leon prefers to stay simple and tries to use what he has. Gauntlets ''' *When going into battle, Leon wears black, metal plated gauntlets that cover the length of his forearms. '''Shield *For defense, he carries around a shield which is usually strapped onto his back. The shield is relatively simple, but it has semi-decorative wings which can be rotated out. The wings provide more coverage against light attacks, but the middle of the shield should be taking the brunt of the hit. It can be strapped onto his left arm. It can also be used to charge into people. Hammer *Leon carries a fairly heavy hammer. It has a lengthy and reinforced grip. It also has a ribbon tied right under the head of the hammer. It can be used decently with one hand, but it will be much stronger when held with two. Other *If need be, he will fight with his fists. He isn't familiar with a specific martial art, but Leon will try to use his stamina and weight to his advantage to try and overpower his opponent. hammer.png|Leon's Hammer gauntlets.png|Gauntlets winged shield.png|Winged Shield